


silent witness

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, F/F, Talia trapped in Control's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Control gives Talia a glimpse of the Voice of the Resistance broadcasts.





	silent witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhosyn_du](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosyn_du/gifts).

Today, a familiar voice permeated Talia’s dark, mental chamber. Sinking into its authoritative rhythm made the fragments of her memory tremble. A pair of dull, empty eyes rippled against the endless black, snapping her heart in two.

Susan Ivanova was on their hotel television screen; communication one-way. Talia could tell, beneath the tailored and staticky script, that Control’s lies had worked. Susan’s heart had become irreparably splintered; even more than her own.

All Talia wanted to do was tell her the truth, but even if her mouth could scream and cry out everything she'd never said, Susan would never hear.


End file.
